


Pillow Talk

by Blvedprincess



Series: Before Family Comes Nothing [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x07 is crap, AU, Babies, F/F, Family, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blvedprincess/pseuds/Blvedprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years into their marriage, Clarke asks Lexa a very important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Small one-shot in my 'verse. Haven't written anything in a long time, so please forgive all my mistakes. 
> 
> I'm refusing to watch 3x07 for now, but still needed something fluffier than fluff to help me through it all. Hope you all like it!

She’s sure she misheard.  Sleep still muddled her thoughts so she wasn’t sure if the words had been part of a dream or not.  When all she heard was even breathing from her wife’s side, she rolled over to make the most out of the few minutes of peace left before all their responsibilities for the day caught up with them.  Lexa smiled as sleep slowly claimed her again; at least this trip to Polis would include some pleasures, not all work.

“Did you hear me?” she heard after another minute of silence.                        

Not a dream then. 

Sighing as she rolled over again, she looked at Clarke, who was wide awake and clearly had been for some time.  Usually her wife was no morning person, so she had been thinking about this for a while. 

“What is it, _houmon_?” Lexa asked softly, knowing Clarke still smiled at the endearment. After all these years their marriage only got stronger with time. 

“Have you ever thought about another baby?  One of our own?”

Now alert, Lexa’s features darkened slightly.  “Jax and Hope are our own.  I didn’t think you questioned that.”

“Lex, you know that’s not what I mean.  I love them more than my own life.  They’re everything,” Clarke soothed, taking her wife’s hand gently and kissing the fingers one by one.  Rising against the headboard, she brought them both into a sitting position.  “I mean carrying one.”

“Last time I checked that wasn’t possible.”

“What if it was?”

Sighing again, Lexa settled into her wife’s side for the conversation. 

“Fine, I’ll bite.  If it was, then of course.  Jax and Hope would love another sibling.  The peace among the clans is holding and I’m able to leave the council in charge of most daily activities.  Polis basically runs itself now and no longer needs me as figurehead.”

They were only in the city for their bi-annual visit, allowing them to be present for the Harvest festivities and dealing with issues the council had delayed for Lexa to decide.  Ton DC was their home, but Polis always had a place in their hearts.

“Of course, I’d love a baby.  But _houmon_ , where is this coming from?”

“They used to have a way here for two women to have a child.  Before the bombs.  It wasn’t exactly a priority when combing through the medical archives of the Mountain, but my mom said she found the research.  She told me before we left for this trip and it’s been on my mind.”

“Is it safe?”

“Yes, love.  Though it’s not fool-proof.  You try and then hope and pray for the best outcome.”

“And you want to try this?”

Clarke looked down on her, with her typical “Would-I-Have-Brought-It-Up-If-I-Didn’t” smirk.  Lexa laughed, kissed her wife and settled back in her embrace.

“Right, why did I ask?”

“I know it’s not something we’ve discussed.  But it’s an option now, and I want to talk it over.”

“I assume we would still need…a man’s seed?” Lexa grimaced, never expecting to have this sort of conversation with Clarke, especially not this early in the day.

To her credit, Clarke hesitated long enough with her answer for Lexa to know this wasn’t something she was particularly excited about either.  Neither had ever been with a man and they had no desire to bring one into their relationship, let alone their marriage bed, where no titles or responsibilities mattered other than to each other and to their children.

“Yes.” She finally said. “Though there is a way for both of us to be part of it.  Well not part of the baby, but as much part of the process as we can.”

What followed was a detailed description of the procedure, with Lexa listening intently and only interrupting when she needed to.  By the time Clarke was finished, the sun had risen high and illuminated their room with a brightness that brought with it clarity. 

“So what do you think, love?”

Lexa rose from their bed and made her way to the large window overlooking Polis as the city woke from its slumber.  Stalls were opening, vendors were displaying their goods.  Nightbloods were already sparring in the practice field across the way.  She had stood here many nights during her first year as Commander, wondering if she would ever find happiness and contentment, or if she was to live her days solely as a leader, a beacon for her people.  These days, she hardly troubled herself with the thoughts, her days too full; her evenings and nights spent with family.  Now, she wondered if she had ever deserved as much and if she dared to ask for even more. 

Strong arms wound across her stomach as her wife’s chin came to rest on her shoulder.  Their hands entwined as both closed their eyes to soak in the moment. 

“What’s going on in that pretty head?”

“The Commander is not ‘pretty’, Clarke.”

“Well, my wife is.  So stop avoiding the question, pretty lady.”

“Do you wonder sometimes if it will hold?  The peace, the happiness?”

“Of course.  I used to all the time.”

“I don’t anymore.  But another child seems too much happiness for even us.”

Clarke beckoned her wife to face her, never letting go of their embrace.

“Happiness is not something that has to be balanced out with misery.  There is no price we pay, Lex.  We live our lives and we deal with what comes, good or bad.  Together, with our family.  We do not make decisions on what might be.  We make them on what is right now.  And right now, we have the option of adding to our family.”  Blue eyes search brown in earnest, not trying to convince but to make her understand.  Clarke never wanted to talk her wife into anything.  She wanted them both to want this.

“You’re sure, Clarke?  You want to do this, carry my child?”

“If you want to, it would be my honor.  You and babies is a combination I can’t stay away from too long, my love.”

For the first time since waking, Lexa laughed out loud and hugged her wife into a tight embrace.  No one would have thought the stoic Commander of the thirteen clans would melt into a puddle on the sight of her child, but the years had softened her.  She still expected respect from them, but more often than not Clarke was the disciplinarian, especially when the kids were very small.

“Then, yes.  I would love to.”

In reply Clarke leaned in impossibly close, eliminating the distance between their lips and kissing her wife properly for the first time that morning.  Kisses like this still made them dizzy and breathless and all the things people said went away after a decade of marriage.  In slow, unhurried motions they made their way back to their bed.

“Well, then I think we definitely should get some practice in, Commander.  Babies don’t make themselves.”

“ _Sha,_ _houmon_.  We definitely should,” Lexa replied leaning down to recapture her lips. 

Good morning indeed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Prompts?


End file.
